The Perfect Day
by HERSHEY'S LOVER
Summary: Naruto thinks it's a perfect day to do many things, but at the end, it turned out wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Day

**This story was made up by me, not related to the Naruto story at all. Enjoy.**

The Perfect Day

Naruto was happy today, he just had a feeling of having a wonderful day.

He ran with a smile as he headed to where he had to meet Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke till he ran into his little friend Konohamaru and his two friends.

"Naruto, where are you going in such a hurry and why are you so happy?" Said Konohamaru.

"He he he," said Naruto with a smile, "I'm heading over to the gate to meet up with Kakashi Sensei and the guys and go on a mission," said Naruto with a smile.

"So what, we're meeting with Iruka Sensei and going on a mission too!" Yelled Konohamaru.

" Ha ha, what are you guys doing, catching a cat," said Naruto as he was rubbing on Konohamaru's head and walked away.

Konohamaru got mad and yelled at Naruto as he was walking away, " You think your so cool, we go on the same missions as you do!"

Now Naruto didn't care what Konohamaru said, he just knew it was a beautiful day to go on a mission.

He reached the gate and said hi to Kakashi and Sasuke, but when he looked at Sakura, he blushed and said," um, hi Sakura, my you look beautiful today."

Sakura just looked at him in a mad way and said to Sasuke," so Sasuke, do you think I look beautiful today?"

Sasuke didn't even look at her and started walking. Sakura's heart broke as he walked away.

"Well then, we better get going," said Kakashi in a smile. "Wait Kakashi Sensei, are you going to tell us what the mission is," said Naruto in an exciting way. "Ya Kakashi Sensei, tell us!" Said Sakura in an exciting way too.

Kakashi looked at their exciting looks and said,"um, we're catching someone." "Who?!" Said Sakura. "Ya, who?!" Said Naruto.

Kakashi look at their faces again," I'll tell you more once we're moving, now lets go." He said as he started walking.

Naruto and Sakura just looked at him and then started walking.

Naruto couldn't wait till Kakashi told them the mission, he really wanted to try his new technique on them and show off to Sasuke how strong he got. He also wanted to show much he liked Sakura, but could never find a way, but a smack on the face.

So Naruto wanted to give another try, he walked up to Sakura and said," my what beautiful eyes you have, he said to Sakura with a smile.

She looked at him and said," Did you say something?" So he gave another try," my what a beautiful...nose you have," he smiled.

"What about my nose!" said Sakura in a mad way. So he gave it one last time,"my what a beautiful..." She was looking at him weird,"beautiful..." He had to think of something fast, "ass," he covered his mouth quickly, but was too late and got a huge smack to the face.

As he layed there twitching a yard away and Sakura was walking away in a mad way, he thought that maybe this day won't turn out the way he thought it would.

* * *

**If you liked it, please leave a review and I might make the next chapter. This is my first time making a story, so if you didn't like it, don't be so mean. :-(**


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Mission

**This story was made up by me, not in the Naruto Story!**

Before The Mission

As Team 7 was walking for about a mile, they ran into their good friends of Team 8, made up of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

Naruto sees them and yells,"hi guys! Are you guys coming back from a mission?"

The three and the Sensei, sees him and smiles, while Hinata blushes.

Naruto runs up and asks,"How was your mission did you guys kill anyone?" Sakura comes up and hits him on his head," they probably don't want to talk about that you idiot."

Naruto rubs his head,"sorry I asked."

As this was going on, Kakashi and Kurenai were whispering to each about something that Sasuke was curious about, but couldn't hear, so he was looking at them. Sasuke thought this mission might be different then any other mission they have been on.

Naruto gets into a show off way and says,"well we're going on a mission too and we're going to catch someone, someone important!"

As Naruto was showing off, Hinata was blushing and playing with her fingers and thought to herself,"Naruto will do great, good luck Naruto."

As she was thinking this, Naruto came up to her and yelled,"hey Hinata! Did you kill anyone, did you, did you?" He was saying this right in her face.

As close as he is, Hinata blushed and got as red as a tomato and fainted as soon as he was done talking.

Naruto got surprised and started shaking her,"wake up Hinata what's wrong, are you ok, are you dead, can you move, hello, hello!" As he was saying this Kiba said to him,"she always does this when you're close to her Naruto, you should know that."

Naruto looks at Kiba in an O way. "She actaully did really good in this mission, she really improved a lot," said Shino. "Really?" Said Naruto. He looked at the fainted Hinata, "she must of gotten better when she fought with Neji," thought Naruto to himself.

(Flashback: When the passed out Hinata is passed by Naruto when she got beaten by Neji and Naruto makes a promise for her)

He gave the fainted Hinata to Kiba,"tell her when she wakes up, that I think she'll become a great ninja," he said to Kiba. Kiba nods his head.

"Well then, we better get going," said Kakashi and started walking. Sasuke followed and Sakura said,"see you guys later when we come back," as she's walking. "Good luck on your mission!" Yelled Kiba.

Naruto smiled and said,"I'll be stronger then ever when I come back, believe it!" "You always say that Naruto, now don't die on us," said Kiba and smiled.

Naruto waves as he's running to his team and everyone in Team 8 waves back bye, except for Hinata who suddenly wakes up and sees Naruto running to his team and smiles.

"Hinata your up," said Kiba as he sets Hinata on her feet. "Naruto wanted me to tell you, that he knows you'll become a great ninja."

"Really, he said that about me," Hinata said as she starts to faint again and gets all red."Don't faint on us now Hinata, we have to get back," said Kiba.

"O, right," says Hinata as she gets up. "All right then, lets go back home," said Kurenai. "YA! Lets head home, you ready Akamaru!" "Bark Bark!" "O boy," says Shino an unthusiasm way.

As Team 8 starts walking home, Hinata turns her head and sees Naruto as a little orange dot and thinks,"I'll be waiting for you, Naruto," and walks back with her team, home.

* * *

The next chapter, plz leave review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Special Guest: Short Chapter

**I made up this story, not in the Naruto story at all, sorry.**

Special Guest: Another Short Chapter

"We're almost to our destination," said Kakashi. Naruto got all excited, "REALLY KAKASHI SENSEI! Are you finally going to tell us what our mission is?"

It has been days since Team 7 got any action; they have been walking and staying at hotels all night.

Naruto had tried many ways to get with Sakura, but it always ended with a smack or running over to Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

You couldn't tell from his face, but you could tell Sasuke was excited for some fighting.

"I'll tell you once we get there," said Kakashi.

Naruto made a mad face and folded his arms and started to walk that weird way he does sometimes.

Sakura was spacing out, looking at the trees, and wasn't paying attention to anything in her way; especially a little turtle that was walking pass her feet; she fell.

"Ow," said Sakura as she was rubbing her nose. "Sakura are you ok?" Said Naruto running up to her."Ya I'm fine," she looked at the turtle as it was curled into its shell.

Naruto grabbed the little turtle and started shaking it, "WHY YOU LITTLE, STOP GETTING IN PEOPLE'S WAY!" Sakura came up and punched him on his head, "it wasn't his fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto dropped the turtle and the turtle started running away, if it could.

"Real ninjas would look where they're going and not space out. You don't know what will come up and attack you, you wouldn't last a day by yourself," said Sasuke.

Sakura's heart crushed again as he started walking away.

"Are you ok Sakura, did you hurt yourself?" Asked Naruto. "I'm fine, just a scratch," she said as she gets up.

"Enough fooling around, we have to-" Kakashi stopped and looked at something and threw his kunai somewhere in the woods.

Everyone grew silent, Sasuke heard it too so he took out his kunai.

They waited for their enemy to appear from the woods, but instead, they got the same kunai thrown at them and they all jumped in the air and landed a few inches away.

Naruto and Sakura got out their kunai ready for anything. Kakashi was looking around; the enemy was moving. He knew that the enemy was-

"HEY YOU! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT US!" Yelled Naruto, Kakashi covered his mouth before Naruto could say more. "It's best to fight someone when it's quiet and wait till they attack," whispered Kakashi in his ear.

Sakura was looking at Naruto in a mad way and Sasuke was looking at him in a "what an idiot" look.

Kakashi and Naruto were broke up when another kunai was thrown between them. Kakashi then knew he or she was a far away attacker and thought of a way to uncover her/him.

"Sasuke, you stay right, Naruto, left, and Sakura, you stay behind me, we're going straight toward this person," said Kakashi as he let his sharingan out and so did Sasuke.

Naruto was all excited,"finally some action, I'm ready for anything."

"Now!" Yelled Kakashi as they all started running toward the last kunai was thrown.

As they came closer to the person and saw some of his back, Sasuke made a surprised look and started running faster then everyone else toward this person; the enemy turned his head and showed his sharingan.

* * *

**I know these stories aren't as good as my friend's, (LOOK IN MY FAVORITES) but I try. This is another short chapter that I made, and I wanted to end it before it got good, like all the normal episodes does, makes me mad. Leave a review, if u want. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Revenge

**Not in Naruto Story, made it up.**

The Revenge

Sasuke knew this was it, this was the day he was finally going to kill his brother Itachi.

He stopped at a branch before Itachi and gave him an evil look and started his chidori.

"This is it, I will finally kill you Itachi," said Sasuke.

"My brother, you still don't have enough hate to kill me," said Itachi.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sasuke. "Get ready, because here I come," said Sasuke as he started running.

"SASUKE WAIT!" Yelled Naruto, but he was too late, Itachi dodged it easily and made Sasuke ran into a tree with the chidori, running out his chakra.

"Sasuke," said Sakura under her breath.

When the Chidori was done, Itachi came up to Sasuke and kicked him a few feet into a tree.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura and ran to him. "That's it, your mine now," said Naruto. "Wait Naruto, you can't beat him alone," said Kakashi.

"Just watch me, SHADOW CLONE JUSTU," yelled Naruto as many clones appeared.

"Get ready for an ass kicking of your life," said Naruto and jumped toward Itachi.

With his sharingan, he killed most of the clones with a few kunai.

"Damn, he's too fast," thought Naruto. As Naruto's clones were attacking Itachi, Kakashi went into the woods and hid in a place for a perfect time to hit.

"I guess the Nine-Tailed Fox isn't as strong as I thought it was," said Itachi.

"O ya, up yours Itachi, I can easily beat you with one hand tied behind my back, believe it!" Said Naruto.

Itachi looked at him in a mad way," you little brat, I'll make sure that statement comes out false."

As this was happening, Sasuke was trying his best to get up, but the impact from the tree was pretty hard.

"Sasuke, don't get up, your not ready to fight," said Sakura. "Shut up, I will kill my brother no matter what," said Sasuke.

"What if the mark acts up, what if it gets really bad like last time," said Sakura.

(Flashback: When Sasuke got really bad and broke that guy's arm)

"I feel fine, now I'm going to make sure he dies for sure," says Sasuke as he gets in the chidori position.

"NO!" Yelled Sakura and grabs his arms to mess up his stance.

"Get off of me Sakura!""I won't let you fight him, fight him when your not hurt," said Sakura.

"GET OFF!" Yelled Sasuke and threw Sakura into a tree.

Sasuke started his chidori again,"ITACHI!" Yelled Sasuke.

When he yelled this, Naruto's last clone was defeated and Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's chidori was stronger then last time,"get ready to die!"

Itachi and Naruto were looking at him till Sasuke started running as fast as he could toward Itachi. "DIE!"

There was a huge flash of light that Naruto had to cover his eyes. Then when it was gone, he say Itachi grabbing Sasuke's wrist from the chidori and started twisting it; just like in the hotel.

"You will never beat me with that strength, you don't have the hate to kill me, your nothing, just like the clan," said Itachi and flew Sasuke to the floor of his feet.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto.

(Flashback: When Itachi was talking bad about the clan and how he killed them)

Sasuke was trying to get up, but a lot of his chakra was used so he was having trouble getting up.

"I have to help him," thought Naruto and was about to do a hand sign.

"NO NARUTO! Leave him to me, I can kill him," said Sasuke as he was trying his best to get up, but was interrupted by Itachi's foot to his head.

"You're a weakling, your nothing, you don't have enough power to beat me or ever beat me," said Itachi.

Kakashi saw enough and jumped from his spot and threw his kunai. Itachi jumped out of the way and the kunai barely missed Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you ok?" Asked Kakashi.

"Ya, I'm fine," said Sasuke as he tried to get up. "No don't get up, he's mine" "NO! I said he's mine!" Yelled Sasuke as he tries to get up faster.

"You don't have the strength to beat him, you can only do the chidori twice, remember?" Said Kakashi.

"I can do it one more time," said Sasuke as he's almost up. "Stay here Sasuke, ok?" Said Kakashi as he jumps toward Itachi.

"NO!" Yelled Sasuke he tries to do the chidori again, but as it starts his mark starts hurting him, so he stops.

"Sasuke," said Naruto and jumped to him. "Are you ok?" "Get out of the way Naruto, I have to kill him." "You don't have to kill him now, wait till you're stronger."

"NO! I have to, for what he did to my clan; I can't let him live his life for killing many people, I can't" Said Sasuke. "Sasuke," thought Naruto.

He starts his chidori as the pain drags on, "I can't let him live," thought Sasuke, "I have to finish him for what he done," he thought as the pain gets worse. "I must kill him!" He thought as the chidori was finished and started running toward Itachi full force.

Itachi sees him as another bigger flash happened that Kakashi had to jump away because it was so bright; Sakura and Naruto covered their eyes too.

When the flash was gone, they saw Sasuke with his chidori right through a tree, missing Itachi.

Sasuke had passed out and started to fall off the tree as Sakura came up and caught him.

Itachi was nowhere to be found, but a piece of black clothing that fell onto the branch, next to where the chidori hit.

* * *

**I tried my best for the fighting, it's not that good, but ya. I might take a while for my stories, if you like them, because I have a lot of homework, so be patience.**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**This is not in the Naruto story, I made it up.**

Why?

As Sasuke laid asleep in the hospital, Sakura sat next to him and wished for a miracle.

Naruto peeks his head in, "um, hi Sakura." Sakura looks, "O, hi Naruto," and then looks back at Sasuke sadly.

Naruto walks in slowly, "um, how's Sasuke?" "He hasn't woken up yet," said Sakura sadly.

Naruto looks at the flowers Sakura got for Sasuke in a vase next to him. "Um, I got you these," said Naruto as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him and smiled. "I thought they would make you feel better." Sakura looks at them and smiles sadly," thanks Naruto."

She takes the flowers and then goes finds another vase in the room, fills it up with water, and then puts them next to her flowers. Naruto makes a mad face,"um, those were meant for-" "I hope Sasuke wakes up soon," says Sakura sadly. "So we can finish this mission and go home."

Naruto looks at Sakura's sad face and says," I'm sure he's fine, you know how he is, he's probably better already and taking a short nap." Sakura looks at Naruto and then smiles, "your probably right."

Naruto smiles back," I better go see what Kakashi is doing, you never know what trouble he gets into."

Kakashi does what he always does, read, and that was what he was doing in a tree. Till a big lady came up to him and said," hello up there big boy! What are you doing reading in a place like that?"

"It calms me down and it's comfortable," said Kakashi, not looking away from his book. "I'll show you comfortable if you come down here and say hi," said the big lady. "No thanks, I need to finish this book," said Kakashi, still not looking away from his book.

"How can you say no to a lady like me!" Said the big lady. "I say no to ladies like you all the time," said Kakashi. "HOW DARE YOU!" Said the big lady and turns and walks away. Naruto comes out of no way and runs right into the big lady.

"Ow! You annoying litle brat! GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled the big lady. "Opps, sorry," said Naruto. The big lady gets up and leaves in a really mad way.

"Was that lady hitting on you?" Asked Naruto. "Let's hope not, how's Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi. "He still hasn't woken up yet," said Naruto sadly.

"We have to leave soon, we might have to leave without him"

"NO! WE CAN'T!" Yelled Naruto. "We started out as a team, so we're going end as a team!"

Kakashi looks at Naruto and was about to say something till they heard a message bird from the leaf village fly toward Kakashi. It landed on Kakashi's shoulder with a smooth swosh, as Kakashi made a surprised face. He took the message out slowly and read the message. Naruto watched in a confused way," what does it say?" Kakashi kept on reading till his eyes grew big.

Back at the hospital, Sasuke finally opened his eyes slowly and slowly got up. "SASKUE! YOUR AWAKE!" Yelled Sakura and started crying, "I'm so glad your ok," as she hugged him. "You got in my way," said Sasuke in a mad way.

"What?" Asked Sakura. "If you didn't get in my way, I would have killed Itachi," said Sasuke in a madder way, "but you were hurt, there was no way-" "I could of killed him! You should stop being your stupid self and leave me alone! YOU ANNOYING BITCH!" Yelled Sasuke right in her face.

Sakura made a surprised look as he hit Sakura off of him.

"Hey Sakura-" said Naruto, but stopped when he saw Sakura fall on the ground. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!" Yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP! This doesn't concern you," said Sasuke. Naruto makes a mad face as he helps Sakura up.

"I have some bad news," said Kakashi. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Our mission is canceled," everyone made a surprised face while Sasuke kept looking down.

"I just got a message that said the person we're going after, isn't going to the place we thought he was," said Kakashi.

"Who he is, you still haven't told us who he is!" Said Naruto. Kakashi stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then said," our target was Orochimaru."

Naruto and Sakura gasped as Sasuke sat there with a surprised look. "It's true, we thought we had the place where he might be, but it turned out he changed locations."

"WHAT THE HELL! WE CAME ALL THIS WAY TO JUST TURN AROUND AND GO BACK! I WANTED TO DO SOME FIGHTING!" Yelled Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I did get a new book of my series?" Said Kakashi.

As Naruto was agruing with Kakashi, Sakura turns back and looks at Sasuke in a sad way as he stares out in space, thinking.

"Ok, see you tomorrow morning!" Yelled Naruto to Kakashi. "Hey Sakura, you want me to walk with you to the hotel?" "No, it's fine, I'm going to get a new flower for Sasuke before visiting hours are over," said Sakura.

Naruto makes a mad face," why do you care about Sasuke so much?" Asked Naruto as Sakura stops walking, "because I care about him and try to make him feel better." "Didn't you see what he did to you when I walked in, he doesn't care about you, he only cares about fighting and-" "Shut up Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. "I don't care what you think, all I know, is that he has a heart, and he needs someone to be there with him when his heart is broken. You may say whatever you want, but Sasuke isn't the guy you think he is!"

Naruto makes a surprised look. "SO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Sakura with crying eyes and started running away. "Hey Sakura, wait!" But he was too late, he knew he shouldn't say anything more.

Back at the hospital, a few minutes later, Sakura is holding a different kind of flower, brighter then the last one. "This should brighten up Sasuke's day," thought Sakura.

The nurse opens the door for her, but when she said thank you and looked in the room, Sasuke wasn't there. "O no! Sasuke where are you!"

Yelled the nurse. She checks the closet where his clothes are and they weren't there. "DOCTOR A PATIENT IS GONE!" Yelled the nurse and ran out the door.

Sakura stood there with a surprised look on the bed, because on the pillow was Sasuke's leaf headband. She drops the flower and drops to her knees and screamed, "SASUKE!"

A few yards away, Sasuke is walking with his backpack away from the leaf village, up a hill and saw three people standing there.

"We were about to go find you," "but I guess you came to us," "how easy you are to bring to Orochimaru." "Just tell me if he can give me power," said Sasuke. "O, don't worry, he'll get you anything you want," "but first, we'll help you with that curse mark of yours," "by making it stronger and you."

"Perfect, do as you please," smirked Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while to make, I had finals, so I wanted to make a quick chapter before a new semester starts. You can leave a review if you want, I don't care.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Ninja Way

**Story made up by me! Not in Naruto story.**

My Ninja Way

"WHAT ARE WE DOING JUST STANDING HERE? SASUKE COULD BE WALKING FARTHER AND FARTHER AWAY FROM US AS WE SPEAK!" Yelled Sakura.

As the three members of Team 7, stand outside the town, Sakura gets all scared and nervous as her man is moving away from her.

"We can't go just yet, we have to pack up some things before we head out," said Kakashi. "And besides, his sent isn't that far away for me to lose, I think he stopped moving somewhere," said Pakkun, a small dog that Kakashi summoned to track down Sasuke.

"THIS MEANS WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW BEFORE HE STARTS MOVING AGAIN!" Yelled Sakura as she starts crying. "We're in no rush, I sent another message on the bird to tell Tsunade we're going to come back late," said Kakashi.

"YOU GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT SASUKE AT ALL! YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND HIM LIKE I DO! HE NEEDS ME! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Yelled Sakura as she started running toward the sent," SASUKE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Yelled Sakura as she started crying more.

"Sakura wait!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped in front of Sakura and tried to hold her back. "LET ME GO NARUTO, I HAVE TO FIND SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura sadly.

"Not now Sakura, wait a little bit longer, till we're ready," said Naruto. "NO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW! SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to break free.

Naruto looked at Sakura in a sad way, thinking of a way to stop her. "SASUK-" but she was stopped when Naruto gave her a big hug. "please Sakura, please calm down," said Naruto, as Sakura stopped yelling and tears came down her cheeks.

"I promise you, I will find him for you and bring him back!" Said Naruto. "N a r u t o," said Sakura softly. "I never give back on my word, that is my ninja way, BELIEVE IT," said Naruto.

Sakura's face rolled onto his shoulder to cry and raised her arms to give him a hug back. Then there was a huge flash, and they both looked up quickly.

"I'm definitely keeping this picture," said Kakashi with a smile and holding a camera. "Give me a copy of that too," laughed Pakkun.

"KAKASHI!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto in a mad way as they both tried to get the camera, but Kakashi was too tall for them and kept holding the camera high and playing monkeys in the middle with Pakkun.

Meanwhile, back where Sasuke is, the four members that work with Orochimaru have put Sasuke into a coffin sort of box and were about to head out.

"Jirobo, I sense some people coming, stay here and try to stop them," said Kidomaru. Jirobo nods his head and waits as the three other members leave, taking Sasuke with them.

Back to Team 7, they headed out toward the sent that Pakkun said; he starts sniffing, "his sent is moving now, let's hurry up," said Pakkun as they all start moving faster. "Here I come Sasuke, I'm coming for you," thought Sakura.

Pakkun sniffs again, "someone is coming up, and he doesn't smell nice," said Pakkun. "Naruto, Sakura, remember that plan I told you," said Kakashi. They both nodded as they both got out their kunai.

They stopped moving as they came up to Jirobo. "Well, well, what do we have here," said Jirobo. "Some fresh meat to play around with," smiled Jirobo.

Naruto got mad, "WHERE'S SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto. "Don't worry, he's just fine, he's just getting stronger by the minute," said Jirobo. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Yelled Sakura as she got nervous.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Said Jirobo as he threw a huge boulder toward them. They all dodged quickly and landed on different branches.

"I can finish this fat ass with one Rasengan," said Naruto as he was about to summon a clone to help him. "No Naruto! You, Sakura, and Pakkun go a head, I'll catch up later," said Kakashi. "But Kakashi?" Questioned Sakura. "GO!"

"NO YOU DON"T!" Yelled Jirobo as he threw another boulder toward them. Sakura didn't hear the boulder as it was flying right toward her. "SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Yelled Naruto.

She turned around to see the boulder go right toward her, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sakura, as she hide her face for the impact, but was pushed away from Naruto who got hit really hard from the rock, right into a tree.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura, who fell onto a branch safely and ran toward the boulder that wasn't moving. She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move, "NARUTO NO!" Yelled Sakura who started crying.

Then all of the suddenly, the boulder started moving as Naruto pulled it off of him with bruises all over him. "Naruto, are you ok?" Asked Sakura. "I never give back on my word," said Naruto as he looked at Sakura," It is my ninja way," said Naruto as he smiled. Sakura smiled back with tears in her eyes.

Then they saw a kunai being thrown right at them, but was stopped with Kakashi's kunai that he was holding. "GO! NOW, I got this guy," said Kakashi. They nodded as they ran away.

"You're going to let them leave you with me, your dumber then I thought you were," laughed Jirobo. "You're the dumb one to be here with me," said Kakashi as he removed his headband from his eye and showed his Sharingan.

Meanwhile, back with Sasuke, Kidomaru senses one of his web being touched," someone is still coming, it seems like more then one," said Kidomaru.

"Then why don't you stay behind and kill them then!" Said Sakon. "Fine I will," said Kidomaru madly as he stopped running and stood ready for the enemy.

Pakkun sniffs," someone is coming up, get ready," said Pakkun. "Another one, how many are there?" Asked Naruto. "The most people I sniffed are five, including Sasuke," said Pakkun. "So there's three more of these guys till Sasuke," said Naruto as Sakura makes a sad face.

The three arrived to Kidomaru who was prepared for anything," well hello there, looks like I got some easy suckers to kill," laughed Kidomaru.

"He's so gross," thought Sakura. "Sakura," said Naruto, Sakura looked at him. "You go on a head. I'll catch up," said Naruto. "There's no way you could kill this guy Naruto!" Said Sakura in a scared way.

"You don't worry about me; I can kill this ugly ass with one punch," laughed Naruto as he showed his fist. Sakura made a nervous look, "I promise you Sakura," said Naruto as he looked at her in a loving way, "I will find him and bring him to you," smiled Naruto.

Sakura nodded and started running away with Pakkun, Kidomaru smiled and moved one of his fingers. A huge web showed up in front of Pakkun and Sakura, who ran right into it.

"HA! I knew one of you guys would be leaving, so I made this web, incase one of you ran away," smiled Kidomaru. "SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto and ran toward her, "I wouldn't get too close, one touch of that web and you're stuck for good," laughed Kidomaru.

Naruto tried to cut with a kunai without touching it, but it just got stuck on the web. "HA HA HA HA, there's no escape from my web, but torture," smiled Kidomaru.

Naruto got mad, "I'll force you to cut the web! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as a lot of clones appeared. "Some of you try to free them, the other few come with me and kick the ass of this guy!" Said Naruto as he jumped toward Kidomaru with a whole lot of Narutos.

Kidomaru quickly took out a kunai from his mouth and started attacking many of Naruto's clones.

When all the poofs were happening, many Narutos were trying their best to get Sakura and Pakkun free. Some Narutos tried biting it, some tried clawing it, and some just tried to ripe it, but to no success; they all got stuck on the web.

Sakura just stood there, thinking of Sasuke going farther and farther away; leaving all hope. "Sakura, you can't give up now," said Pakkun as Sakura sadly gazed up to Pakkun. "This is actually what Sasuke said to you, isn't it, that your nothing?" Asked Pakkun.

"A flashback of when Sasuke told Sakura she can't do anything and it broke Sakura's heart"

"Then prove him wrong! Prove him that you can get out of any sticky situation. Ha ha, get it, sticky? HA! I crack myself up," laughed Pakkun. Sakura looked back down sadly and thought for a second long and hard, "maybe he's right, I need to stand up for my problems, I can't always rely on Naruto to help me, I need to do this myself!" Thought Sakura as she started to rip and pull on the web to break free.

"It's too sticky," said Sakura. Then all of sudden all the Naruto clones popped and Naruto was no where to be found. "HA! It looks like your little boyfriend left you here to die," laughed Kidomaru. Sakura looked around," NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kidomaru jumped toward Sakura and Pakkun with his kunai, aimed right at them. Sakura tried to move, but she couldn't, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sakura.

"OVER HERE!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped toward Kidomaru with a full Rasengan and threw it right into Kidomaru. "RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto. There was a huge flash as Kidomaru flew a few feet away.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Asked Sakura. "I'm fine, how about you?" Asked Naruto as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back softly.

Then all of a sudden a kunai was thrown at them with full speed," LOOK OUT!" Yelled Sakura. Naruto looked and did the only thing he wanted to; jumped in front of it as it stabbed him pretty deep.

He spit out blood as he looked down toward Sakura,"NARUTO!" Screamed Sakura. He spit out more blood,"don't worry it's just a scratch," smiled Naruto.

Sakura started crying as she looked at Naruto covered with blood, "YOU BRAT!" Yelled Kidomaru as he showed out of the dust in his second stage with a horn, three eyes, and all red.

Sakura made a surprised look at him as he came out slowly with a little bruise on his shirt from the blow. Naruto turned his head slowly and looked at him; he slowly moved his hand to the kunai and slowly pulled it out. He screamed as he was pulling and looked down when it was out.

Sakura with crying eyes asked," Naruto?" Naruto looked up quickly with his lines deeper, his teeth sharp, hair up, and eyes really red. Sakura made a scared face when he looked at her, he took the kunai, and surprising, it cut the web and they were free.

"Quickly, go to Sasuke," said Naruto in his demon way and turned back around to Kidomaru. "Be careful Naruto," said Sakura quietly and ran away with Pakkun.

"Ready for the ass beating of your life," smiled Naruto as he showed his claws ready for an attack. Kidomaru smiled back as a bow came out of his mouth and then an arrow and aimed it to Naruto. "Say good-bye you little ass," laughed Kidomaru.

"Good-bye," said Naruto and jumped toward Kidomaru with full force.

* * *

**I finally had time to make another chapter, I tried to make this as long as I can. I promise the next one will be as long or maybe longer. Maybe I can do the next one when I don't have as much homework. (I doubt it)**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Leave Me

**Not in Naruto story.**

Don't Leave Me

Sakura ran with anxious in her eyes and a love that could slash any evil. Pakkun looked at Sakura as she hoped for her love to come back to her.

Pakkun sniffed really quick, "we're catching up to them, get ready," said Pakkun.

Sakura got excited and started running a lot faster; with a look that could get anyone scared.

"Someone is coming, you go on ahead," said Sakon to Tayuya. She nods an ok and runs off as Sakon stops and turns around for the enemy, "get ready my brother, we're going to have a little fun," Sakon said as his brother, who is attached to him, looked up a little and said," good, I was getting a little stiff."

Sakura and Pakkun caught up to Sakon and Ukon and looked in amazement. "Well well, it looks like we got a girl to fight with brother," smiled Sakon. Ukon's head looked up and turned around," your right, and she's a cutie," smiled Ukon.

Sakura looked in disgust, "WHERE IS SASUKE?!" Yelled Sakura. "You're going to have to go though us first to get to him," smiled Sakon.

Sakura looked at them in a mad way," fine, I will," said Sakura as she jumped in the air toward them, but when Sakon threw a kunai at Sakura, he found out it was a log and got mad.

"She's a fast one, let me find her for you brother," smiled Ukon as he unattached himself from Sakon. Sakura watched in amazement as she got nervous.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," laughed Ukon and disappeared from Sakura's view.

"Where did he go," thought Sakura. "Boo!" Sakura heard a voice behind her and quickly turned around and saw Ukon smiling; she jumped quickly and threw her kunai.

He dodged it and kept smiling at her, and then she felt someone grab her and pull her down. She tried to break free, but Sakon got a good hold on her.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled Sakura as she moved and kicked with all her might. Ukon jumped down in front of her and looked at her and smiled. "Wow, she's cuter up close," smiled Ukon and started feeling Sakura on her cheek.

Then all of sudden Pakkun jumped and got a good hold of Ukon's face," AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled Ukon and tried to get Pakkun off. "UKON!" Yelled Pakon and threw Sakura into a tree and tried to help Ukon.

"GO SAKURA! HURRY!" Mumbled Pakkun with a mouth full of face. "No, I can't leave you here," said Sakura as she stood up slowly because of the pain from the tree.

Pakkun then lost hold of Ukon's face and went falling and hit a tree. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY FACE!" Yelled Ukon as he rubbed his face from the bite. "Ukon are you ok?" Asked Sakon.

"You STUPID DOG!" Yelled Ukon as he was about to kick Pakkun, but was stopped when a kunai was thrown at him and hit his arm, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled Ukon and looked at Sakura who threw the kunai.

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled Sakon and ran toward Sakura, but she quickly dodged and threw a kunai at Sakon, but he also dodged it and got mad.

Ukon screamed more as he pulled the kunai out, "I'll kill you for that!"

Sakura couldn't take this anymore, she needed to kill these guys and go find her love; her man pulling more away from her heart.

"I NEED TO KILL YOU NOW!" Yelled Sakura and jumped with a wild look of kill.

They quickly jumped out of her view and appeared right behind her and grabbed her arms as they landed on a branch. "NO! I NEED TO FIND SASUKE! HE NEEDS ME!" Yelled Sakura as she started crying.

"He doesn't need you, he deserves someone much stronger then you," laughed Ukon. "Ya, I don't see him with you at all," laughed Sakon. "No……your wrong……you can't be…..right…..." cried Sakura.

"We are, now be a doll and dance around for us," smiled Ukon, "Ukon your so bad, and if you don't do it, we'll cut that little throat of yours," smiled Sakon as he put a kunai touching her throat.

"Come on, move those hips of yours," smiled Ukon as he started feeling her hips, moving slowly toward her legs. Sakura cried more and more and found out she couldn't move, "no…….I'm strong….they're wrong……" cried Sakura as Ukon got closer to her legs. "Sasuke……Sas….uke…." tears rolled more down her face as Ukon reached her legs and started up her skirt.

Sakura tried to move, but she just couldn't, and cried for her life.

Then all of a sudden, a whole lot of kunai were thrown at Sakon and Ukon who dodged them and left Sakura to fall to her knees in tears.

A puppet then appeared in front of Sakura as Kankuro appeared from behind a tree with chakra running between his fingers, "that's not nice to do to a girl," said Kankuro as he let his other puppet come out too to fight.

Sakura cried from relief and remembered that the sand were their enemy and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side," smiled Kankuro. Sakura looked at him in a confusing way and still in tears.

"Hurry and go get Sasuke, I got these two perverts," said Kankuro and looked at them. Sakon and Ukon looked at him in a mad way as Sakura nodded and ran away toward the direction of Sasuke.

Ukon got mad and ran toward Sakura, "where do you think you're going?" Smiled Ukon as he reached for her arm, but was stopped when a puppet appeared in front of him and threw a kunai at him; he barely dodged it.

"Pakkun?" Thought Sakura and looked where Pakkun was at, but he popped away a while ago. Sakura had to find Sasuke herself and quickly ran away.

"You brat, we might as well finish you off first," said Pakon as he let his curse mark go to the second stage and so did Ukon. Kankuro smiled, "bring it on!"

* * *

Sakura could feel him, she could feel him getting closer to him, "Sasuke," thought Sakura.

Then all of a sudden she saw Tayuya standing there with some weird box next to her, "where's Sasuke?" Thought Sakura. "Hi there, so I'm fighting a girl like you, such an easy fight," said Tayuya.

Sakura looked at the box and felt something weird about it, "where's...Sasuke?" Asked Sakura. "O him, he's in here, just getting ready for Orochimaru," said Tayuya as she pat the box.

"Oroch...imaru?" Asked Sakura in a surprised face. "Ya, but you brats are making us late, I just wish you guys were easier so we'll be there by now," said Tayuya in a mad way.

Sakura started getting really mad," show me Sasuke right now!" Yelled Sakura. "Sorry, can't do that, it will mess up the whole prcess," said Tayuya.

"SHOW ME SASUKE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled Sakura and started crying. Tayuya looked at Sakura in a confused way and then smiled," oooooooooo, I get it! Your in love with him," said Tayuya.

Sakura looked at her and then looked down and blushed a little. "I knew it, you probably never told him huh, so you're trying to get him back and tell him."

Sakura was still blushing and looked at her. "Well too bad, he's going to Orochimaru and you'll never see him again!" Laughed Tayuya.

Sakura started getting mad as Tayuya kept laughing at her. Sakura threw a kunai at her, but she doged carrying Sasuke.

Since Tayuya is slower carrying Sasuke, Sakura came out of nowhere behind her, kicked her, and grabbed Sasuke. She started running away with Sasuke till she heard a huge bang and turned around.

She saw three huge guys standing behind Tayuya that scared Sakura. She ran faster, but was stopped when they appeared in front of Sakura as one threw their head at Sakura, because he couldn't use his arms; she dodged quickly onto a branch.

Sakura looked at them in a scared way and tried another way, but was stopped by another who threw a club at her. She grabbed onto a branch with one hand and lost hold of the box with the other and screamed as it fell down and down.

She then saw a flash of white that grabbed it, landed on a branch and looked at her. "Kimimaro, what are you doing here?" Asked Tayuya in a surprised way.

"Orochimaru sent me, you guys are too late," said Kimimaro. Tayuya made a surprised look, "we were having trouble, her group were following us and-" "No excuses, thanks to you guys, he had to switch to other body," said Kimimaro.

"What are they talking about? " Thought Sakura as she was still hanging from the branch. Kimimaro jumped to the branch where Sakura was hanging, grabbed her wrist, and held her up and looked at her.

"You were held up by her?" Asked Kimimaro. "Well, she seems weak, but her other members must be stronger to hold up the guys this long," said Tayuya. Kimimaro kept looking at Sakura.

"Why does Orochimaru need Sasuke!?" Yelled Sakura to Kimimaro's face. "That's none of your business, here Tayuya, let me help you," said Kimimaru and punched Sakura really hard in the stomach; she spit a little and was thrown really hard into a tree.

"Finish her off," said Kimimaro as he grabbed Sasuke's box and ran.

Sakura slowly looked up and tried to get her focus back and saw Kimimaro running away with Sasuke's box. She started to cry and slowly raised her hand up to Kimimaro to try to reach to him, but she knew she couldn't. She started to cry a lot more and screamed," SASUKE!!"

* * *

**Sorry I took forever, school is annoying as usual. I hope you guys like this one, I tried to do a lot of action.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Not in naruto story, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.**

I Love You

Kimimaro ran with Sasuke's box and then felt something inside it, "he must be almost done," he thought.

Tayuya walked up to Sakura as she laid on the floor, coughing and picked her up by her hair. "I'm going to make sure I finish you off," she said. Sakura was in too much pain to do anything as tears ran down her face.

Tayuya took one of Sakura's kunai and aimed it at her, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" She said as she was going to stab her, but was stopped when another kunai was thrown at her, causing her to drop it. Tayuya looked around, but didn't see anyone.

Then all of a sudden a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, causing Tayuya and Sakura to go falling. Tayuya let go of Sakura's hair and ran into a tree, but Sakura was saved from somone and couldn't see who.

"Looks like someone likes to play music," said the person who saved Sakura. When the wind faded away, they saw Temari standing next to Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Temari," said Sakura in a surprised way. "Don't worry about her, she's mine. Go get that boy of yours," smiled Temari. Sakura nodded and ran off. "NOT SO FAST!" Yelled Tayuya, putting her flute to her lips, but stopped when she saw Temari appear in front of her and tried to hit her; she dodged onto another branch. "She's not the one you want, I'm right here," smiled Temari. Tayuya made a mad face.

* * *

Sakura tried to run as fast as she can, but couldn't because she was in so much pain, so she went her own speed, hoping Kimimaro would stop.

She reached a grass plan and stopped because there was a fog blocking her view, she waited till the fog cleared up a little, but when the fog got lighter and lighter. She saw Kimimaro talking to someone, but she couldn't see who, so she went closer. As she came closer, she found out it was SASUKE!

"SASUKE!" She cried happily, when he turned around, she couldn't see his expression because of the fog. Then he ran off, "SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura as she ran to where Kimimaro is.

The fog cleared all the way so she saw Sasuke running off in the woods, "SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura as she started to run after him, but was stopped when Kimimaro grabbed her wrist. "I'm afraid you can't follow him, because you have me to deal with first," said Kimimaro. Sakura made a scared face as Kimimaro squeezed her wrist harder.

She tried to make him let go, but he wouldn't, "your so weak, I can easily beat you by breaking one of your bones," Sakura took a kunai and tried to stab him, but his ribs came out of nowhere and stopped her blow. It caused her to get stuck in his ribs and it hurt when she tried to take her hand out.

He raised his open arm and a bone came out of his hand, making it look like a knife. She got scared and tried to break free, but it hurt every time she moved her hands.

She put her head down in defeat and started crying, "don't worry, I'll take you out of your msiery," said Kimimaro as he aimed at Sakura, but all of a sudden her head came up suddenly and she started biting the arm holding her wrist.

He let her go, so she quickly got another kunai and opened his ribs to set her other hand free; she flipped away from him. "You think you can beat me that easily?" He said as another bone came out of his other hand.

Sakura didn't have time for this, so she started running where she last saw Sasuke, but was stopped when Kimimaro came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the throat, raising her till she couldn't touch the ground. "Your an annoying little bitch," he said as he aimed one of the bones at her stomach.

Sakura tried to break free, but she couldn't, then he felt something opening his hand from her throat. She dropped to the floor when her throat was free, "what the?" He wondered as he saw sand on his hand. Then they saw sand start coming toward them, Kimimaro jumped away, but the sand helped Sakura up.

She turned around to see Garra walking toward her with his arms crossed on his chest, "you ok?" He asked Sakura, "ya I'm fine." Kimimaro looked at Garra angrily, "I got this guy, you go ahead," Garra said, Sakura looked at him, "it's your mission isn't it?" He asked, Sakura nodded her head and ran off.

Kimimaro stopped her when he came in front of her and was going to stab her, but he was also stopped when sand came between them, stopped his blow, and kept his bone. Sakura went around it and ran as fast as she could, Kimimaro turned around and threw little bones from his fingers at her, but they were also stopped by sand.

Kimimaro was getting annoyed, "I'm your opponent, not her," said Garra. Kimimaro turned around and looked at Garra.

* * *

Sakura was getting this weird feeling, a feeling that only her love can heal by being near her, a feeling that she had to see him, she had to see Sasuke and stop him from doing the wrong thing.

Then she saw him, "SASUKE PLEASE! HOLD ON!" Yelled Sakura in a sad way. Sasuke knew he had to get rid of her, so he stopped at a place on top of a waterfall, with his back toward her. Sakura stopped too when he stopped.

Sakura was so happy to see him, that she wanted to run to him and hug him, but when she took one step, he said, "don't move." Sakura was getting a weird feeling, that this wasn't the real Sasuke. "Why don't you just leave me alone," he said angrily. "But Sasuke, you need to come back," she said. "I'm not going back to that dump," he said. "BUT WHY SASUKE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" "For revenge, I need to kill my brother and I need power to do that," "but Sasuke, revenge isn't everything and Orochimaru is just going to make it worse." "You don't know that." "You know how bad he is! Please Sasuke don't go!" Sasuke stood there without saying a word, "Sasuke please listen to me," said Sakura as she ran to him and turned him around.

When she turned him, his second base happened to his eye, so only one of his eyes were red with the black lines covering it. Sakura got scared and stepped back, "why?" She asked slowly. "This is my power and with it, I can beat me brother." Sakura nodded her head no, "no...why can't we go back to the happy days?" She said with tears starting to come from her eyes. "You and Naruto are best friends and-" "I don't care about Naruto, or anyone in that village." Tears came out of Sakura's eyes, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE CARES ABOUT YOU! Even me..." Sasuke turned around and started walking away, "SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T GO!" He kept on walking. She ran to him, grabbed his hand, and started crying into his shoulder, "I love you so much, every time I'm with you I feel so safe, your a great ninja and you can improve, just please come back, please come back to me."

Sakura's tears ran down Sasuke's shoulder as she cried love for me. He left his arm from her grasp and walked away, she cried even more as she grabbed his hand again and tried to pull him the other direction, "PLEASE SASUKE! DON'T GO!" "Let me go." She stopped moving and held his hand with both of her hands. "I WON'T! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE NEAR YOU, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Sasuke turns around and grabs both of her wrists with his other hand and looks in her eyes, "no." He says as he lets go of her and walks away. "I don't care what you say, I'll just follow you and-" she stops when he stops, he turns around and glares at her. "Your an annoying bitch and you'll always will be." Sakura makes a surprised face as he turns around and keeps walking.

Sakura breaks out of her surprised face and starts following him, Sasuke notices and stops, she stops. Then he walks again and she walks again, he stops again; she does. Now he's annoyed, he appears behind Sakura and says, "thank you." He bumps Sakura unconscious as she falls to the ground; his headband falls out of her bag as she landed.

* * *

"She's close, I can smell her," says Pakkun. Kakashi and Naruto appeared to the waterfall and looked around, "over there," says Pakkun. They looked and saw an unconscious Sakura on the floor. "Sakura!" Yelled Naruto as they ran toward her.

Naruto lifted her head up as she started opening her eyes, "Sakura are you ok?" Asked Naruto. Sakura looked around to see where she was, then she saw Sasuke's headband laying next to her. She picked it up, held it close to her, and started crying. "Come back to me Sasuke," she thought.

* * *

**Another short one, sorry, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sakura's Love Fades

**Blah, Blah, Blah.**

Sakura's Love Fades

"That asshole! I'll find him and kill him," said Naruto angrily, clutching his fists. "Making Sakura go through all that pain and then run off."

Sakura sat with her knees close to her face, tears running down her face. "I knew something was up with him after he fought with Itachi." Sakura remembered Sasuke saying he needed power to defeat his brother, so it caused her to cry into her knees.

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Sakura," he said in a worried way. "By the way, Jirobo, my opponent, I focused him to tell me why he's taking Sasuke, said Kakashi. "Ya and what did he say?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura lifted her head up to listen, "Orochimaru needs to switch bodies because they run out, and he uses certain people to switch with." Sakura lifts her head up more to listen. "Sasuke is going to be his next." "You mean, he's going to take Sasuke's body and powers?" Asked Naruto. "No," said Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi looked at her. "Someone said he already switched," "So Sasuke's going be next!?" Asked Naruto. "It seems so, but Jirobo says his bodies last three years, so we have three years to get him back."

Sakura couldn't hear anymore, she started running toward where Sasuke was heading and didn't want to stop till she found him. "SAKURA STOP!" Yelled Naruto and ran after her. "Sasuke……..Sasuke………" She thought, then she yelled, "SASUKE!"

All of sudden, Naruto jumped in front of her and tried to stop her, "leave me alone! I need to find Sasuke!" "Sakura calm down, I want to find him too, but we have no idea where he went." "I don't care! I'll just keep running till I find him!" Naruto looked at her sadly and said, "I'll find him for you." She stopped and looked at him.

He looked away sadly, "I'll find him and bring him back for you." Sakura starred at him and smiled, "will you?" She asked. He looked into her eyes, "yes." She smiled, wiped some tears, and said, "then I'll get stronger too and we can both find him." Naruto looked at her sadly and then smiled, "ya!"

She smiled, turned around and walked toward Kakashi. Naruto starred at her as she walked away.

* * *

"WOW A SPA!" Yelled Naruto as they arrived at a spa in a village. "Yup, I thought maybe we can rest somewhere in luxury before we arrive home," smiled Kakashi. "YA! TOTALLY! LETS GO!" Yelled Naruto happily and ran toward the spa. Kakashi followed while Sakura starred at the ground sadly for a while with her hands on her heart till Naruto stopped running and looked at her. "COME ON SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto, Sakura looked up, "coming," she said, running toward him, Naruto starred at her in a worried way.

* * *

Sakura sat in the spa with a huge sigh and thought to herself. She couldn't stop thinking of all the things Sasuke said to her and how revenge is his life. She tried so hard to stop him from doing the wrong thing, she knew she was powerless, so she wanted to get stronger and get him back for sure.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto, who somehow found a way to peek his head over from the boy's side. (A tree) Sakura made a surprised face. "I was thinking about you and wanted to see how you're doing," smiled Naruto, Sakura was getting angry. "I knew you were the only girl here, so I wanted to see if you weren't lonely," Sakura was getting more mad. "But since I'm here I guess you're not lonely anymore, huh?" "NARUTO!" screamed Sakura and hit Naruto so hard, he went falling into the air and landed in the water with a huge splash.

Kakashi sat there reading his book, "I told you that was a bad idea," Naruto came up with a huge bump on his head because the spa was low.

* * *

"WOW! Look at all this food!" Said Naruto with his mouth drooling as they starred at a table full of food. "Just thought my team was hungry after all that fighting," smiled Kakashi. "I AM!" Smiled Naruto as he ran in and started eating like crazy. Kakashi followed him and sat down while Sakura stood there sadly and then walked in slowly and sat down.

"Here Sakura, try this rice," smiled Naruto as he showed Sakura a bowl of rice, Sakura looked at him and then took the rice. Naruto watched her while she slowly ate rice.

"Here's the ramen," said the chef coming in with a huge bowl of ramen, "NO WAY!" Said Naruto, "I knew how much you like ramen, so I asked them to make a special bowl for you," smiled Kakashi. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei," smiled Naruto and started serving himself a huge bowl, but then he stopped, because he saw Sakura stopped eating and starring out the window.

"Sakura, do you want some?" Asked Naruto, Sakura kept starring out the window and then stood up. "Excuse me, but I'm not that hungry, I'm heading to bed." "Sakura," said Naruto in a worried way.

She went outside the room and started walking away, "Sakura!" Yelled Naruto as he ran out the room and after her, "are you feeling ok?" He asked; she didn't answer and kept on walking. He stood there and thought to himself, "you love him don't you?" Sakura stopped walking. "I always had." She answered. Naruto looked down sadly.

Naruto was going to say something, but then stopped; Sakura started walking away. "What did he say to you?" He asked; she stopped. Tears came down her face as she clutched her hands, "revenge." "Revenge?" He asked. "Yes, all he cared about was killing his brother." "Itachi," said Naruto, as he remembered how Sasuke was upset when he saw his brother.

"He only cared about revenge, no one else," said Sakura as she cried more, Naruto noticed her, "he's going to Orochimaru who's going to kill him and I couldn't stop him. Why am I so weak? Why am I a bother?" Sakura cried to herself while Naruto looked at her.

Then Naruto appeared in front of Sakura and gave her hug to stop her from crying, Sakura looked straight while Naruto hugged her as tears came down her face; she closed her eyes, "Sasuke," she said softly. Naruto opened his eyes, left the hug, and looked at her while she wiped her eyes. He walked away sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow," "ya," she said softly and then walked away.

He stopped walking and turned his head to watch her fade down the hall, "is Sasuke who you really love?" He thought to himself, "then I'll definitely find him for you………Sakura."

* * *

**Sorry, it's a short one. I want to make it for all the people who were waiting for the chapters of this story. Since I'm at home now after staying at people's houses, I want to make as much chapters as possible.**

**Another note: For those people who got the couples settled in this story, you thought wrong. He he! :-P**


	10. Chapter 10: Love is Confusing

**Not in Naruto story..**

Love is Confusing

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura arrived safely back home, very exhausted from walking. The gatekeepers saw them coming, "look, here comes Kakashi's team," said one of the gatekeepers, Kotetsu "Looks like they're missing someone," said the other gatekeeper, Izumo "Ya you're right, remember we have to tell them the Hokage needs to talk to them," "o ya."

The three passed Kotetsu and Izumo, "hey Kakashi!" Said Izumo. They turned around, "the Hokage wants to talk to you right away." Sakura looked down sadly because she knew what the Hokage wanted to talk about, but then she lifted up her head, because she wanted to ask her something. "Ugh, what does Grandma Tsunade want, probably because we failed the mission," said Naruto as he walked away toward the main building.

The three arrived at Tsunade's door and waited till she said it was ok to walk in. Naruto looked at Sakura to see if she was ok, but he saw Sakura have such a straight face at the door he was surprised, because he never saw her like that before.

The doors opened, the three walked inside, and they saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari standing next to a very angry Tsunade. They walked till they reached a few feet from her desk and stood there, waiting for what she wanted to say.

"That bastard," said Tsunade after a few seconds. "Lady Tsunade, the person I was fighting told me-" said Kakashi, but Tsunade stopped him by saying, "I know, these three got the same information and told me. He's trying to get powerful so he can attack us again." "Don't worry, he already switched bodies, so we have three years till he switches bodies again with Sasukes," said Kakashi.

Naruto started to get mad, "then why are we just standing here! We need to go out there now and find them!" "We can't, we have no idea where he is right now or where he took Sasuke," said Tsunade. "I'll find them! Just let me go and-" "YOU CAN'T! Now shut your mouth before I make it." Naruto made an angry face and calmed down.

"You three may leave now," said Tsunade to the sand ninjas; they left the room. "We told all the captains that left on missions to also find as much information as they can about Orochimaru, but we haven't got any information yet," said Tsunade.

"You three may leave now, go rest, but don't forget to train," said Tsunade. Kakashi bowed and walked away, Naruto made a face at her and then walked away, but Sakura stood still with her head down, but then lifted it up and walked up to her. "Can I please ask you something?" Asked Sakura, "yes what is it?" Naruto and Kakashi stopped walking and turned around.

Sakura stood there quiet for a few seconds and then said, "I want to be your apprentice." Naruto made a surprised face. "I want you to train me and be my sensei," said Sakura. Tsunade looked into Sakura's eyes and saw a sign of hope. "I don't know if your right-" "Please Lady Tsunade, I won't disappoint you," said Sakura with a straight face.

"Sakura," thought Naruto. Tsunade laid back on her chair and thought to herself looking at Sakura. "I'm sorry, but Lady Tsunade has a lot of paperwork and-" "Shut up Shizune!" "WHAT! Lady Tsunade you need to finish the paperwork or else-" "You know what an opening just opened up, come back here tomorrow early and we can start your training," smiled Tsunade, "BUT LADY TSUNADE!" "Now get out of here and rest up," "Yes Lady Tsunade and thank you," smiled Sakura and walked out of the room with Kakashi and Naruto.

When they left Shizune asked Tsunade, "are you sure she can do it?" "Ya, in her reports it says she has great chakra control."

* * *

"Wow Sakura! I didn't know you wanted to work with Grandma Tsunade?!" "I needed someone to train with," "you should of picked someone younger looking, but I guess Pervy Sage is the same age, since they were in the same team," said Naruto thinking to himself. Sakura smiled, stopped walking, and faced Naruto, "I'm heading to bed, see you later," she said walking away. "OK! SEE YOU LATER!" He said waving to her. Then he thought to himself for a little bit and then yelled, "DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET STRONGER AND GET SASUKE BACK!" Sakura stopped walking and then turned around smiling, "ok, I'll get stronger too," she said, waved, and then walked away, thinking to herself as she walked home.

Behind Naruto, hiding in the darkness of a fence was Hinata who watched the whole thing, "Naruto," she thought to herself. Then as she turned around to head home, there was Naruto standing right in front of her, "hey Hinata!" Smiled Naruto, Hinata got really red because he was so close to her, plus they were all alone. "Wow Hinata, you got really red, how long were you out here in the cold?" Asked Naruto as he looked at her face, getting close to her face. Hinata blushed more as steam went out of her ears, "let me feel your face just in case," he said placing his hand on her cheek, checking to see how hot she was.

Hinata freaked out and pushed him to the floor as she passed out. Naruto rubbed his head, "what was that for?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer because he saw a passed out, red faced Hinata on the floor. "Hinata! Are you ok?" He asked walking over to her and picked her up, but all she did was fall back down as Naruto caught her before she fell. "O great, she must of been really sick," he said putting her on his back and taking her home.

When he arrived at her house, he tried knocking on the door, but his hands were full because he was holding Hinata, so he banged his head on the door instead. He saw stars as someone came to the door, Neji looked at him as he spinned around trying to gain conscious, but then he tripped on a rock and was about to hit the floor with Hinata, but Neji grabbed Hinata before she hit the ground, but then Naruto hit the ground instead with a big thump. "Thanks Neji," said Naruto as he saw more stars, Neji just looked at him, took Hinata inside, and then closed the door.

* * *

Days went by as Naruto and Sakura trained their best, but Naruto had some trouble because he hasn't seen Jiraiya for days and he wanted to train really bad.

"WHERE IS PERVY SAGE GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Yelled angry Naruto, "do you have to ask me that every time you see me?" She said in an annoyed way, "YES! NOW WHERE IS HE?" "He's on an important mission," she said finally after days of asking. "Now will you listen to the mission I'm giving you now?!" Naruto calmed down angrily, "now, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto, I want you three to pick up a special message from a village not too far from here." "WHAT! That's a baby mission! WHY-" "SHUT UP!" Yelled Tsunade in his face, Naruto got scared and moved back, "ok..."

"Now, the message must be really important because the leader wanted me to send ninjas over to receive it, not a messenger ninja." "Why doesn't he use a message bird?" Asked Kiba. "He said he doesn't trust those either." They got nervous thinking this message must be really important. "Kiba you're leader, now leave whenever you're ready," "right," said Kiba and Hinata as they walked away, but Naruto looked at her angrily, "why does Kiba always have to be the leader! I bet I'll be a better leader for this mission then him!" "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" Yelled Kiba. Naruto turned around and yelled at him with his fist up, "I'm saying I can finish this mission faster with my hands tied behind my back!" Kiba went up to him with his fist up, "Oh, YA! This mission is so easy, maybe you should be leader since it's like a D rank mission!" A lightning shock went between them as they starred angrily at each other, "please guys, it doesn't matter who's leader," said Hinata nervously standing near them. "YES IT DOES!" They both said to her face and then looked back at each other, she got scared from the yell and then looked down sadly, "ok..."

Then Tsunade came out of nowhere and banged both of their heads so hard, they fell to the ground with big bumps on their head, "shut up and go get ready!" "Ya," said Kiba as he laid on the floor seeing stars, "ya sure," said Naruto as he saw stars too.

"There you are Hinata," said Naruto when Hinata reached Kiba and him at the main gate, "sorry, I was making our lunches," said Hinata.

They all started walking and when they were a few feet from the gate Hinata came next to Naruto and said, "um...Naruto...um..." Naruto looked at her, "um...thank you for...um..." Naruto was looking at her weird, "thank you for...um..." "Are you talking about that night when you were sick?" "Um...actually..." "Wow you were sick, you were bright red and passed out." Hinata turned red, fringed with her fingers, and looked down. "I just wanted to say thank you..." She looked up and smiled, "for bringing me home." "Don't mention it, just be careful when you're out late in the cold," he said lecturing her. She smiled and blushed.

* * *

When night came, Kiba stopped walking, "lets make camp here, we'll arrive at the village tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata put their bags down and got their camping stuff out. After a hour, their tent was up, a fireplace was going, and they were eating.

"I wonder what the message is?" Asked Kiba with a mouth full of food, "I bet you it's a trick and we're walking into a trap, which is kick ass because then we can get some action." Hinata sat there sadly,eating, thinking to herself while Kiba and Naruto argue about what's in the message. "Hey Hinata," Naruto said, Hinata looked up, "what do you think is in the message?" She looked at the angry faces of Kiba and Naruto because they were arguing for a while, "um..." she started getting nervous from looking at their angry faces, "um..." she tried thinking of something, "a..birth..day..card.." Kiba and Naruto kept looking at her for a few more seconds and then went back to arguing, Hinata let out a sigh of relief because she thought they were going to yell at her.

After the arguing was done for a while, Kiba yawned, got up, and said, "I'm heading to bed, don't forget to put out the fire," then he went into the tent. Hinata sat there quietly and then blushed, realizing she's by herself with Naruto. She blushed a little as she starred at him, but Naruto was thinking about something, starring at the fire.

Then he looked at Hinata as she quickly looked away, blushing, "hey Hinata," she looked at him shyly, he looks down sadly and then asked, "if someone you loved left you, like your life, how would you feel?" Hinata made a surprised face and then realized who he was talking about and looked down sadly, "I would feel...crushed..." Naruto looked up with a surprised face and then looked down sadly again, "I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said getting up and walking to the forest, Hinata watched him sadly.

After Naruto made his business, he stumbled upon a cliff that had a beautiful view, "wow," he said as he looked over. Then he realized that someone was behind him, he looked and saw Hinata came out of the shadows with a sad face. "Hinata," he said, Hinata looked away, blushing. "Look at this view," he said looking over the cliff, but Hinata came over to him for a reason.

She walked up a little bit more as she got more nervous, "Naruto..." "ya?" He said still looking over the cliff. She stopped walking and started shaking because she was scared, "I...I..." She was getting really nervous as he kept looking over the cliff, so she closed her eyes and finally yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" Then she ran away.

Naruto's eyes grew big with amazement and then turned around, but no one was there, "did she just say?..." He asked himself and then ran to the camp, but when he got there, the fire was out and Hinata was nowhere in sight. He quietly looked in the tent and there was Kiba and Hinata sleeping, he scratched his head from confusion, "did I just dream her?" He questioned himself and then he dressed into his pjs and went to bed.

When Hinata knew Naruto was asleep, she uncovered herself from her cover because she was getting hot from sleeping in her clothes. Then she got dressed into her pjs outside the tent and then as she got into her bed, she looked at Naruto as he was sleeping, smiled, and then went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto finally got out of the tent and saw Kiba and Hinata eating breakfast, "finally, eat something so we can leave," said Kiba. "I will, so stop bugging me," said Naruto as he took a bowl from Hinata and sat down eating. Hinata started getting more nervous with him since last night, "hey Hinata," he said to her with a mouth full of food, "I had a weird dream with you in it," "really?..." He finished his bowl and made a big gulp, "ya, you told me you loved me." She turned bright red, "um..." "ya it was weird, it actually felt like you loved me when you said it." Hinata turned more red and was going to pass out as Naruto got seconds, "it was really weird, it didn't really feel like a dream either, that would be weird if you really did love me," he said laughing and then started eating. Hinata went back to normal when he was laughing and starred sadly down at her food. Kiba saw her reaction and sadly looked at her, thinking.

As they were walking, Hinata trailed behind them, walking slowly in a very sad mode. "Hurry up Hinata! We're almost there!" Yelled Naruto, Hinata looked at him sadly and then ran up to them. They all looked over a hill and saw a village a few miles away, "there it is," said Kiba.

When they reached the village, Hinata started trailing behind again, giving enough space for Naruto to whisper to Kiba, "hey, what do you think is wrong with Hinata?" Kiba looked at him with an angry face, "what do you think?" "I don't know, she must of slept on the wrong side of the bed." Kiba was quiet for a few seconds, "what do you think she thinks of that dream?" "I don't know, weird?" "No! I don't think she thinks it's a dream at all!" He said angrily, Naruto stopped walking and looked at Hinata, but as she walked past him, she didn't even look at him. He was surprised as she kept walking, Naruto thought to himself, "I laughed..at her.."

When they arrived at the main gate, Kiba knocked on the door and as it opened, they saw an old man walk up to them, smiling. "You must be the leaf ninjas," "yes we are," smiled Kiba. "Here, make sure your Hokage gets this, it's very important," said the leader, about to hand a letter to Kiba, but stopped. Kiba looked at him in a confused way. The leader saw Hinata standing there looking at him, he walked up to her, "I trust you more with this message, can I trust you?" He asked Hinata, she looked at him in a surprised way and said, "yes," smiled Hinata as she took the letter and put it in her back.

Kiba stood there with his jaw almost hitting the ground, "I guess Hinata is a better leader then you, huh?" Said Naruto, notching his elbow to Kiba, smiling. "SHUT UP!" The leader walked up to Naruto and Kiba and said, "you guys may stay here as long as you want, before heading back," "thank you, but we have to be heading back now," said Kiba. "Very well, good luck on your journey back," said the leader walking back into the gates as they closed.

When the gates closed Naruto turned around and walked away, "another easy mission, lets get going," "I want to get some food supplies first before we go," said Hinata to Kiba. "Ok, Naruto do you want to come with us or wait for us at the entrance of the village?" Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata, but she was looking away from him. He looked at her sadly and then turned around with his arms crossed, "I'll wait at the entrance." "Whatever," said Kiba as he walked with Hinata to the food. Naruto looked back at Hinata as she walked, not even looking at him as she walked. He put his hands in his pockets, kicked a rock, and walked the other direction.

* * *

When Kiba and Hinata got all the stuff they needed, they reached where Naruto was laying down. "Finally, lets go," said Naruto, tired of waiting. "You should of came with us, they had some weird food," said Kiba, passing Naruto. Hinata walked past Naruto without looking at him, Naruto looked at her and then followed them.

When it was night again, they put up the tent and another fireplace, when Hinata was done making food, she served for Naruto and Kiba, but not for herself. "You're not going to have any?" Asked Kiba. "No, I'm not that hungry, I'm going to bed," she said, going into the tent. Naruto watched her with an angry face, when she was inside he said, "I can't take her anymore, why won't she look at me? What did I do?" "You did something to make her sad," said Kiba taking a bite. Naruto sat there clutching the bowl, getting mad.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto came out of the tent, and saw Hinata serving food, he came to her and sat next to her. She got a bowl and put her arm around to give it to him, without turning around. He just looked at her with a mad face, not taking it. "Here's your-" "I don't want it," he said angrily. She brought the bowl back around and put it on the floor, stirring the food. "Why won't you look at me?" Asked Naruto, but Hinata didn't answer. He got up and stood in front of her, she turned her head away.

Naruto was getting mad and grabbed her wrist, she dropped the spoon and looked at him. "What did I do to you?!" She didn't anwser, but looked away. He picked her up by her wrist, gripping her harder, she closed her eyes, tears starting to come from her eyes. "Naruto..." she said.

Kiba came out of the tent and saw Naruto, "NARUTO! What are you doing?" Said Kiba, running up to him. "You're hurting Hinata!" Naruto snapped out of his anger and looked at Hinata who was crying because she can't believe Naruto is doing this to her. Naruto let go of her wrist, "I'm so sorry Hinata, I didn't know what I was doing," Hinata rubbed her wrist and then ran off. "HINATA! COME BACK!" Yelled Naruto, running after her.

Hinata kept running and didn't want to stop, she didn't know what to think. Then all of a suddenly she ran into two guys wearing all black cloaks with weird symbols on it, weird straw hats, and one guy had a big sword on his back. Hinata looked into their eyes coming out of the darkness of their hats, "where are you going little lady?" Asked the guy with the big sword, Hinata was frozen from freight, but when she heard Naruto's voice coming from behind her, she went around them and kept on running. "HINATA!" Yelled Naruto reaching the two guys, he stopped running and looked at them. "Hey look, it's the Jinchuuriki," smiled Kisame, showing his face.

Then Itachi showed his face so he can look at Naruto, "Itachi," said Naruto angrily, Itachi starred at him. Hinata stopped running and looked at them, "Naruto."

**Sorry this story isn't coming out like I want it to do. I had trouble thinking of an ending, so this ending is going to be basic. It's not over yet, but it will be soon. If ur bored with this story, try watching some anime videos by searching Angeljh09 in Veoh (if u want to, I'm having trouble posting a link) **


	11. Chapter 11: The Jinchuuriki Monster

**Not in Naruto story, made up by me.**

The Jinchuuriki Monster

"Guess today is our lucky day, huh Itachi?" Smiled Kisame. Itachi stood there starring at Naruto, Naruto got mad and said, "it's your fault." "What are you talking about kid," said Kisame. Naruto got madder and then pointed a finger at Itachi, "IT'S YOUR FAULT SASUKE LEFT!" Itachi didn't say anything, but kept starring at him, giving him the evil look.

"Isn't Sasuke your brother, Itachi?" Asked Kisame. "Yes he is, and I did nothing to make him leave," "Yes you did! You told him he wasn't strong enough, so he went to Orochimaru!" Yelled Naruto, mad at Itachi for letting his best friend leave the village. Itachi kept looking at Naruto, as Naruto got madder and madder.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Yelled Kiba from behind Naruto. "Kiba," said Naruto looking behind him as Kiba appeared. He stopped where Naruto was and looked at Kisame and Itachi.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Kiba. Akamaru made a whimper sound from Kiba's jacket as he hid lower. "Akamaru what is it?" Asked Kiba. "Enough talk, let's just kill these distractions and then take the jinchuuriki," said Kisame, grabbing a hold on his sword. "Right," said Itachi, making his eyes into the sharingan.

"Like hell I'm going to leave with you guys, I'm going to kill you so Sasuke can come back!" Said Naruto. "Come on Akamaru, we have to fight them," said Kiba to his jacket, but Akamaru was so low in his jacket that you couldn't see his head.

All of a suddenly, Kisame appeared behind them and threw a huge swing with his sword, Kiba and Naruto barely avoided by jumping away. "I'll take the dog boy, you take care of the jinchuuriki, but don't kill him," said Kisame. Itachi didn't say anything, but starred at Naruto.

Kisame jumped at Kiba with his sword and tried to hit him, but Kiba blocked it with kunais and tried to hold him back so his sword won't hit him, "you're a strong one," smiled Kisame. Kiba kept holding him back as sweat came down his face.

Naruto took out a kunai and got ready to attack, "I don't know why you guys want me, but there's no way I'm leaving with a guy like you!" Itachi didn't say anything. Naruto did a hand sign, "shadow clone jutsu!" A lot of Narutos appeared, they all ran at Itachi, Itachi dodged all of them as he did some kicks to poof them gone. Then one of Itachi's eyes saw something above and saw two Narutos doing something.

When all the Narutos were gone from the ground he heard, "rasengan!" From above him and dodged right in time before Naruto hit him, the wind from the rasengan hitting the ground caused Itachi to skid across the ground with his feet.

The result was a huge dent in the ground, Naruto was mad that he missed, "how did he know I was coming?" Thought Naruto to himself.

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto and Kiba fought, she tried to think of something to help them, but she knew she wasn't strong enough for those two.

Kiba got a big burst of strength and pushed Kisame away, "fine I'll do this myself," he said going into his attack stance, "fang over fang!" He said, making a big tornado of himself, right at Kisame. Kisame stopped it with his sword; the pressure was pretty strong for him, so his feet skid a little bit on the ground.

Kiba jumped away when he was finished, Kiba was mad because he didn't get to hit him, "Come on Akamaru! I need you!" Said Kiba looking down at his jacket, then Kisame came up to him, Kiba wasn't paying attention to the fight, so the sword gave him a huge hit as Kiba flew and hit the ground. "Kiba!" Yelled Hinata.

Meanwhile, Naruto made some more clones and tried a different stragety, but that didn't work, Naruto skid across the floor when Itachi hit him. "Your weak, just like my brother, your whole village is weak and always was," said Itachi. Naruto got up slowly, "your wrong and I'm going to prove it by kicking your ass!" More clones appeared and ran at Itachi.

"Now to take your chakra," said Kisame, walking up to Kiba and moved his sword toward Kiba, but when it was really close to Kiba, Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and bit Kisame on the hand. "AAAAHHHHH!!" Yelled Kisame, as he dropped the sword next to Kiba, "Akamaru..." "GET THIS DOG OFF OF ME!" Yelled Kisame.

Itachi heard him and moved his eyes to look, "don't look away!" Said one of the Narutos, about to hit him, but Itachi ducked and hit him in the stomach, causing a poof.

Kisame grabbed Akamaru with his other hand and tried to pull him off, but Akamaru had a good grip on his hand. "GET OFF!" Yelled Kisame, who decided to hit Akamaru on the ground, and it worked because Akamaru was hit on the head and passed out, probably with a concussion.

"Akamaru!" Yelled Kiba. "Annoying pest," said Kisame, looking at his wound. Kiba got mad and grabbed Kisame's sword, "I'm going to kill you for that!" Kisame looked at him, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Kiba looked at the sword, and sensed something coming, he dropped the sword, but it was too quick for him. Spikes jumped out of the handle and cut Kiba's hands. "AAAHHHH!!!!" The sword returned to Kisame.

"Kiba!" Yelled Hinata, she knew she had to do something now, she ran at Kisame, "byakugan!" Itachi noticed Hinata and knew Kisame wouldn't dodge in time, so he left Naruto and appeared in front of her. She was surprised, and then he hit her in the stomach and then back handed her, causing her to fall and hit the ground. "Hinata!" Yelled Naruto.

"Thanks, I didn't see her coming," said Kisame, "take her chakra, she seems she'll get in the way," said Itachi as he walked away. "Alright," said Kisame as he walked up to her. "NO!" Yelled Naruto running to her. "Hinata.." said Kiba, he reached into his pocket and got out some bandage tape to bandage himself, so he can help.

Naruto was going to do the clone justu to stop Kisame, but then Itachi appeared in front of him, Naruto jumped over him, but Itachi was too quick and grabbed his foot, causing Naruto to hit the ground.

Kisame reached Hinata, Hinata was holding her stomach in pain as she coughed. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of your misery," smiled Kisame as he raised his sword and threw his sword at her. Hinata closed her eyes for the impact, but then she heard someone stop the sword, she looked and saw Naruto holding the sword back with his hands. "I won't let you hurt her," said Naruto. Kisame smiled, Naruto all of a sudden felt weak and fell to his knees. "Naruto," said Hinata. "Maybe I should have done this in the first place, I didn't think the jinchuuriki would be this weak," said Kisame.

"Byakugan!" Hinata jumped at Kisame, Kisame tried dodging her, but she managed to hit him on the arm, causing him to drop his sword. "I can't feel my arm!" Yelled Kisame. "Now it's my chance," she thought. She jumped at him, but all of a sudden Itachi jumped at her and punched her, causing her to fly, but Kiba appeared and stopped her before she hit the ground.

"You again," said Kisame. Itachi walked up to him, Kiba put Hinata down and went into his attack stance, "fang over fang!" A tornado ran toward Itachi, Itachi went around it, looked at the tornado, reached out a hand, found out where Kiba was, and grabbed him by his neck.

The tornado stopped, Kiba was trying to make Itachi stop, but he was losing air. "Dispose of him!" Yelled Kisame, Itachi threw Kiba so hard, he went flying through a bush and into a tree. "Stop it, stop hurting my friends," said Naruto moving to his feet slowly, Itachi walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "tsukuyomi," Naruto's eyes grew big, as he went into a weird place, it was all red.

Then he realized it was the leaf village, he walked around with no one in sight, "hello?!" He called out; he turned a corner and saw bodies and blood everywhere. He got scared and saw in the corner, a familiar body, it was Shikamaru, dead. Then all of a sudden, all the bodies were familiar, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, all his teammates, dead. "No..." He moved back with horror, "stop it!" He heard a voice from one of the stores, "NO!" A body flew out of one the windows; it was Ino, with a kunai in her heart. "Ino...."

"Naruto!" He turned to his right, there was Sakura running toward him, "Sakura!" Said Naruto in a happy way, but all of a sudden, a kunai was thrown from behind him and hit Sakura right in the heart, she spitted out blood and fell to the ground. "SAKURA!" He then noticed someone was behind him, he looked and there was Itachi. "You bastard!"

"Naruto!" He looked and saw Hinata on the roof above him, but there was a rope around her neck and someone was pushing her; Itachi. "No....." She struggled to get away, but her hands were tied, "Naruto!" She said coming closer and closer to the edge, Naruto was frozen from fear as he watched Itachi push Hinata off the roof, "AAAHHHHH........." She yelled, but stopped as her feet hanged in front of Naruto, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" He screamed grabbing his head.

Hinata watched Naruto as he was screaming, Kisame watched him and smiled. "Stop it......your hurting him..." she said softly, trying to get up. Naruto screamed again as he grabed his head, "STOP IT! STOP KILLING MY FRIENDS!" He yelled and then he fell to the ground as his headband fell off, shaking with fear. "Alright, lets get going," said Kisame as he put his sword away and picked up Naruto with his working head and hanged him on his shoulder.

Itachi's eyes went back to normal and started panting, because that tecnique used a lot of chakra. He then started walking with Kisame following, "no..." said Hinata, finally on her feet, "I won't let you take him." Her eyes went into byakugan state, she charged at Kisame, ready to hit him in his back with Sixty-Four Palms, but before she could hit him; Itachi came out of nowhere and grabbed her throat.

Kisame stopped and looked, "go ahead, I'll finish her off," said Itachi as he took out a kunai. Kisame nodded, turned around, and walked away. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Itachi choking Hinata, "Hinata....stop..it," he said in a weak voice.

Hinata starred at Naruto as he got farther and farther away, tears came down her face, "Naruto...." she said, trying to get some air."Crying won't do anything," said Itachi, then he lifted his arm ready to hit her. "No....don't...hurt..her," said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

Then all of a suddenly, Naruto appears in a familiar place, he walks slowly toward a cage and sees two huge eyes looking at him. "If you want to save your friend, then you should let me use your body," said the nine tailed fox demon. Naruto got a weird feeling, "remove this seal and I will save your friend." Naruto knew that this demon is powerful and using its chaka saved him many times, but letting out this much chakra, could mean trouble.

"What will happen if I remove this?" Asked Naruto, "I will defiantly save your friend and kill that guy you want to kill so badly, is that a deal?" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but he didn't want to lose another friend. He walked up slowly to the seal, he moved his hand slowly to the seal, but he stopped and got nervous, "what's the matter, scared of a little power?" Smiled the nine tail fox. Naruto was then sure of this and ripped the seal, red smoke rushed out of the cage, covering Naruto so he couldn't see.

Red bubbles formed on Naruto's body, Kisame stopped walking and looked at him, "um...Itachi I think you should look at this." Itachi stopped in time to not stab Hinata and looked, ears formed and one tail formed, "awesome, the jinchuuriki chakra is coming out, if only I had my sword right now, I would take it" said Kisame.

Out of nowhere, Naruto's tail whipped and hit Kisame on the face. He fell to the ground as Naruto landed on all fours with his head still down. "Let Hinata go!" Said Naruto, but there was something weird about his voice. He lifted his head, showing his red eyes, fangs, and more. Itachi just starred at him as he choked Hinata, a second tail formed as he got madder.

Then he charged at Itachi, Itachi waited for the right moment; when it came, he threw Hinata at him, Naruto was surprised and caught her before he hurt her. Hinata coughed as she tried to get air, Naruto looked at her and then at Itachi with a very mad face, "you hurt her!" Itachi stood there without a word.

Naruto put Hinata down and then charged at Itachi with full force, Itachi quickly went into sharingan, but since he's weak, Naruto scratched off some pieces of his robe. Naruto skid on the floor for a bit and then charged again.

Naruto was too fast for Itachi, but he barely dodged as Naruto scratched his arm; pieces of Itachi's robe fell to the floor with a little blood as he held his arm. "I'll kill you for taking Sasuke and hurting my friends!" Yelled Naruto as he stood on fours ready to attack Itachi again as a third tail emerged.

Hinata noticed something weird about him and got scared, "that's not Naruto…" she thought. Kisame quickly grabbed his sword and ran to help Itachi, Naruto jumped at Itachi, but Kisame jumped in front of Itachi and got ready to hit Naruto. Kisame smiled, knowing he got him, but when he hit him, there was a poof, "A CLONE!" Yelled Kisame.

Itachi heard something behind him and quickly jumped out of the way, but Kisame was too slow and got a big rasengan right in the stomach. Kisame went flying into a tree as his sword lay on the floor.

Naruto got madder because he missed Itachi, "ITACHI!" Yelled Naruto and then he started to close his eyes like he was in pain as a fourth tail emerged slowly, he yelled a huge yell as more details on his face got worse and more evil.

Hinata watched with a scared face as Naruto changed into a totally different person. Itachi knew this wasn't good; he was already weak as it is, so he had to think of something fast to escape for now.

Naruto ran to Itachi with so much speed that Itachi got hurt a little bit everytime Naruto kept running to him. Itachi couldn't take this anymore, so there was only one thing to do to escape.

He quickly got to a spot where Kisame was thrown to and yelled, "amaterasu!" Black fire went around Naruto really fast; the flames were really high and hot so Naruto couldn't jump over them, he got mad, "ITACHI!" Itachi quickly grabbed Kisame's sword, Kisame, and then ran.

Hinata watched with big eyes as the flames quickly got lower and lower and she saw Naruto running around trying to find a way out like an animal. Hinata couldn't take this anymore, got up, and yelled, "Naruto stop! They left, and Kiba's hurt!" Naruto turned and looked at Hinata with such a scary look that she got nervous.

When the flames were gone he ran at Hinata, Hinata stood there not knowing what to do. He grabbed her arms with his claws and dug them into her skin; she closed her eyes from the pain and started shaking from fear, "Naruto…..you're hurting me…" He just growled at her and dug deeper. "Naruto…..please?" She said as she looked into his eyes, but they weren't the same eyes she fell in love with.

Kiba crawled out of the bush he was laying in and saw Naruto about to bite Hinata, "Naruto! Stop it!" He yelled running toward him, but he wouldn't stop, so he threw a kunai at him, but his tail whipped it away. Naruto looked at him with annoyed eyes, when Kiba ran to stop Naruto, he just whipped his tail really hard at him and Kiba skid across the floor.

"Ki…ba.." said Hinata with pain, Naruto looked back at Hinata and growled. "Naruto…please..stop," said Hinata as she started crying. Naruto dug deeper, slowly opened his mouth, and then rushed in to bite her face off.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" Yelled Hinata, he stopped in time and looked at her, his eyes turned to normal, "…Hinata…" He took out his claws from her arms and then started yelling, grabbing his head, as the bubbles started to fade away.

Hinata flew to her knees and grabbed her arms from the pain, Kiba ran to her, "are you ok?" "Ya," said Hinata. Naruto gave out another yell of pain, "Naruto…"

All the bubbles left from Naruto's body as he stood panting, "Naruto?" Asked Hinata as she slowly got up, Kiba helped her a little. Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata with a sad face, Hinata made a relieved face, but Kiba just gave him a dirty look.

He took a step toward her, but Kiba said, "don't take another step!" "Kiba, what is it?" Asked Hinata. Kiba walked in front of Hinata to block her, "Kiba what are you doing?" Asked Hinata. "I won't let you near her!" Yelled Kiba.

"What? Why?" Asked Naruto. "Because you hurt her! You MONSTER!" Naruto made a surprised face, "Kiba, please!" Yelled Hinata. "You are a monster and always were!" Yelled Kiba. Naruto got more surprised, "no…I'm…" "I bet if you were never living in the village, no one would have gotten hurt! And those guys would have leaved us alone! And there would be no one of your kind living in the village!" Yelled Kiba angrily. "KIBA! You don't mean that!" Yelled Hinata. "Yes, I mean every word. I wish the fourth hokage never put that nine tailed fox in you," said Kiba. "KIBA!" Yelled Hinata.

Naruto eyes started shaking from sadness and looked at his hands, "monster…." A flashback comes to him when he was alone, crying as everyone called him monster. He closed his eyes and fists from madness, turned away, and ran.

"Naruto!" Yelled Hinata starting to run after him, but stopped because the pain from her arms was too great. "Hinata, we have to go back to the village and get you healed," said Kiba. "We can't leave without Naruto!" Said Hinata.

"Trust me, I think we'll be better of without him," said Kiba. Hinata got mad, turned around and gave him a big slap across the face. Kiba made a surprised face and put his hand on his cheek. "Don't you dare say that!" Yelled Hinata.

She turned away with sad eyes and saw Naruto's headband lying in front of her feet. She went to her knees and picked it up slowly as tears came down her face, she put the headband to her heart and cried more, "Naruto…..please come back."

* * *

**You guys can get mad at me for taking forever, Senior Year is so troubling. College is probably going to be worse, so don't inspect another chapter soon. **

**By the way, sorry for the categorying thing, I thought it meant main characters, not pairings.**


End file.
